


We could be heroes (KLANCE)

by Rendazzled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance has a robot arm, M/M, Superheroes, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: in a universe where the Galra's are known as villains, people who do good deeds go to a school for superheroes and where one guy with a robot arm wants to create a superhero team, things can get a little messy, especially when two rivals fall for each other.





	1. prologue

Being a superhero is great, other than the fact that you have enemies who you don’t want as enemies and you know, constantly beating others up. I got enrolled into the official superhero school college thing after I saved a girl and my arm got kinda slightly really crushed, no biggie. I have this great friend called Yellow Lion whose real name is actually Hunk but we’re not supposed to know that. I also have this roommate who I barely talk to and who I barely know, I think his name is Keith? I saved him once from a group of bullies but only because I thought that he was a girl. If he were a superhero, his name would definitely be Mulletman because of his horrible mullet. Either way, I haven’t talked with him at all, well maybe a little, but I don’t think he likes me. Whatever, my mentor Shiro told me to not care about that.

About my mentor, we both have this weird robot arm which is great, and he’s great. He’s very inspiring and he is looking for some kids to take his place. So far, Hunk and I are the only ones he has chosen for this, me because I was willing to give my life for another and Hunk because he stopped a bus from killing a few baby ducks all on his own. 

Hunk is super strong and he can take anything physically, but in reality he’s a huge teddy bear. He got super strength and a skin of steel as super powers, so he can literally take a bullet at the face and it would bounce off. 

Me? Oh I can fly and control water and stuff like that, which is cool I guess but not really that spectacular.

Oh, and apparently my sworn enemy is this super villain called Blade. He’s not that bad, really. He has saved me a few times, when I wasn’t in my super suit of coarse. 

Shiro is our leader, and he- oh, my wrist is buzzing. I gotta fly!

-Lance, out


	2. 1

“Okay, so you take on the little guy again?” Shiro, uh, Black Lion asks and I nod as always. Flying is fun, because it feels like I’m taller than Black Lion like this. I’m not in my supersuit yet, because we’re not sure if anything will happen, but that doesn’t mean I can’t fly around. 

“Shiro, when will we start?”

“No idea, maybe you should go outside and patrol for a bit, without flying,” he offers and I nod happily, surging outside like I haven’t felt the sun on my skin in years.

That’s when the rumbles start.

I see the rocks coming at me before I notice them, if you get what I mean. Without doing anything, I feel arms lift my legs up and suddenly I’m on the roof of the building I was just inside of.

“Are you okay?” A very familiar voice says while the owner of said voice gently puts me down.

“Yeah, thanks Blade,” I smile at him and his ears twitch under his cape. No one has ever seen his face, and I want to be the first one. “You’re no villain,” I smile at him and he turns away from me, but I catch his arm before he can jump away again.

“What?” He growls and I feel myself smirk.

“Why are you with the villains?” I ask and he turns back towards me.

“We’re not the villains, neither are the lions. We’re fighting for the same cause, they just don’t understand. I don’t want to fight them,” he says and my eyes widen slightly.

“Can I hug you?” I ask without thinking and I wrap my arms around him before he’s able to reject me. “You’re my hero, Blade,” I whisper before I let go of him. “Now go and be evil or something,” I chuckle and he softly squeezes my shoulder and if I could look under his mask, I think he’d be smiling. He jumps away from me without a word and as soon as he’s out of sight, I press the button on my watch and I feel my suit wrap around me. 

“Jesus Blue, took you long enough,” I hear behind me and I turn around to face Yellow Lion.

“Have you located them yet?” I ask, knowing he didn’t see what happened anyway and he nods before sending me the info via my watch. “Great, will you be needing any help?” I ask just in case but he shakes his head. Great. “Awesome, I'll be off then.”

 

“Blade!” I yell while I fly up to him. He jumps up and into a rooftop, away from me like he always does but I think that he knows by now that I always catch up with him. “Aren't we a little too old for this game?” I ask as I fly alongside of him and I see his knife flash before my eyes.

“Maybe, are you too young to listen to me?” He shoots back and we both come to a stop.

“No, actually I'm kinda done with fighting and I want to talk,” I say without even the slightest hint of sarcasm in my voice and he cocks his head to the side. “I'm serious,” I add for good matter while I let my feet touch the ground.

“You're not serious, this is a set up,” he growls and I shake my head.

“No I'm really just done with all this fighting and I'm willing to listen, kitty,” I say while I put my hand behind my head and suddenly, I feel his knife against my throat.

“You're not serious,” he growls once again and I push his knife away before pulling him against me, his knife close to my heart and his lower body against mine. My hand is on the small of his back and if I could see his face, I'm sure he'd be blushing or extremely surprised.

“Dead serious, kitty.”

He gulps. “We're fighting for the same cause, why are we the villains?” He asks and I put my hand under his chin to lift his head up a little.

“Because my mentor has decided you are, and so has the city. I'd be up for working together but my team isn't, because they think you're bad because you're different, you're aliens. We're fighting for the same cause, but you're fighting in a different way and change, well, Black isn't good with that,” I explain and I can hear him breath before my wrist buzzes. Well fuck.

“It's not like my people are up for working together either,” he scoffs and I drop both of my hands, but he stays pressed against me. “This guy told me I'm his hero today, I wish I could be a better one,” he sighs and without thinking, I boop his covered nose.

“I just got called back, but you're better than your team. See ya at the next fight, kitty,” I say before I fly off. When I look back at where he stood, he's gone as well and I feel a smile cover my face.

Maybe I finally did something right.


	3. 3

“Sorry I'm late, my roommate and I lost track of time,” I mutter while I throw my bag on the ground. You see, this superhero school is really chill, you don't have classes, you have trainings. I guess you could say it's like a sports club or something like that.

“No prob Blue,” Hunk says but Shiro’s face says something way different. Before he can say anything, I get punched full in the guts.

Blade.

Boy am I happy I'm wearing my suit, otherwise he would've known my identity. “Plan alpha!” Shirt yells and without any hesitation I grab Blade’s arms and fly up through the roof of our oh so secret hideout. Secret my ass. “How did you find us?” I ask while getting closer and closer to the clouds. I feel his arms slipping from my grip and I pull him up against me. I put my arms around his waist and I don't dare to look at his covered up face knowing how my face looks right now. 

As soon as I pass the first cloud, I stop flying and finally look at him. “How did you find us?” I ask again and he looks down before he claws his fingers into my shoulders.

“My mentor did. I don’t know how,” he says and I know he's telling the truth. “You probably don't believe me,” he mutters and I pull him tighter against me.

“I believe you,” I whisper and before he can reply, a gust of wind blows his cape off of his head. “I'm sorry for being so high up, plan alpha is kinda just scaring the person shitless by almost dropping them until they tell you what you want to know,” I mutter and I can hear him chuckle softly.

“Why haven’t you dropped me yet?” He asks and I look away from him.

“I don't want to hurt you,” I sigh and I can feel his arms tighten around me.

“I'm sorry for punching you, I had to,” he suddenly says and I shake my head quickly.

“I was training anyway, it's okay,” I say before biting my lip. “This may sound stupid, but I'd like to be friends with you,” I mutter and his mask moves slightly, signaling me that he's smiling.

“Same here, sharpshooter,” he says and I can't help but chuckle. “Sadly, that's impossible,” he adds and I roll my eyes just like my roommate always does.

“Well, if you ever need me,” I start out while I let his weight rest on my right arm. I punch out a small button on my watch and hand it to him. “Just press this and I'll be there,” I continue and he exhales loudly out of his nose before he gives me a similar button.

“Same goes for you, now would you mind getting us back to the ground?” He asks and I growl softly.

“Well, I kinda like it to have you in my arms like this,” I smirk and I wish I could see his face right now. “But for you, sure,” I say before I feel a sharp stinging in the left side of my back. I feel us falling and I can hear Blade yelling for me to stay conscious but everything still goes black.

 

“Blue?” I hear softly and I open my eyes, immediately regretting it. “Thank god,” I hear Blade say and I open my eyes again so I can face him. 

“What happened?” I mutter and I try to sit up, feeling a sharp sting once again.

“You got hit. I know how to heal you, and I want to, but it'd mean that I'd get to know your identity,” he says and I gulp.

Rule number one, no one must know your identity.

“Will I know yours as well?” I ask and he nods quickly. “If this doesn't work, I need you to do one thing before this,” I say and he nods again, signing me to go on. “Kiss me.”

“Really?” He asks and I nod confidently.

“Before I know who you are under that mask, I want to kiss you as who you are now,” I manage to get out before whining in pain.

That's when his lips meet mine.

I pass out again.


End file.
